


Forget the Small Talk

by lordmxrphy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Walk Of Shame, bi clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordmxrphy/pseuds/lordmxrphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “We met each other on a Sunday morning, both doing our walk of shame” (I found this on tumblr, no idea where)</p>
<p>Clarke and Bellamy meet after spending the night with other people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget the Small Talk

**Author's Note:**

> (This is my first fic, so I'd appreciate any commentary or constructive criticism. Or tell me if you enjoyed it at all<3)
> 
> This was beta-ed by the lovely Allison (ichabodjane.tumblr.com). She's a gem.

Clarke winces as the floor creaks loudly under her bare feet. She glances over her shoulder, letting out the breath she’d been holding when the girl from last night, Anya, she thinks, doesn’t stir. 

Clarke rakes her gaze over the clothing scattered on the floor. She quickly locates the black skirt and dark blue blouse she had been wearing last night and slips them on in a hurry. She tugs at the hem of her skirt, wishing it was longer, knowing the ride home on the subway won’t be much fun. 

In the bathroom in the hall, she runs her fingers through her hair and tries to fix her day old make-up as much as she can. She then tiptoes to the front door, picks up her heels without bothering to slip them on, and turns the knob as quietly as she can. 

She has just carefully shut the door, wincing at the groan of the hinges, when she hears a snicker. Clarke spins around, locking eyes with the asshole leaning against the railing of the stairs. The handsome stranger in front of her has a cocky smirk stretched across his face. His dark curls are tousled and messy, but, even with rumpled clothes, he exudes confidence. 

The guy has probably spent the night at someone else’s place. And if he is bothering to sneak out as early as she is, she would guess that it was a one time thing. Still, she seethes that this stranger can pull off the morning after looking as good as he does. Completely unbothered and at ease. 

“You gonna stare at me all day, Princess?” the asshole asks. Clarke notices he has deep brown eyes. Which, incidentally, are unabashedly taking her in from head to toe, lingering on her legs. Clarke always liked this skirt.

“Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing.” Clarke squares her shoulders, refusing to be intimidated by some guy. Even if he is the most attractive guy she’s seen in real life. She’s proud when the asshole’s lips quirk in amusement.

Clarke decides to quit while she’s ahead, and turns to make her way down the stairs. She hears the guy behind her move and a moment later, he’s right beside her. 

“You live around here?” he asks after an extended pause.

“We don’t have to do this, you know.” Clarke responds quickly. She glances over at him, he’s watching her with an amused look on his face.

“Do what, Princess?”

“This…” Clarke gestures between the two of them, “The small talk. You don’t care where I live, I don’t care what you do for a living. Let’s just quit niceties, walk out of the building and go our separate ways.”

“Aren’t princesses supposed to be polite?”

“I’m just not in the mood to pretend I give a shit when I’m never gonna see you again.”

“You’re not even gonna comment on the princess thing? Wait, are you actually royalty? Have I just met the next princess of Genovia?”

Clarke shrugs, “You seem like the kind of guy who would keep calling me whatever you wanted, regardless of what I said.”

“Are you saying I seem like an asshole?”

“Yes.”

“Well, you’re not wrong, princess.”

Something he said earlier niggles her brain. They have finally made it to the first floor, when it occurs to her. (She’s running on no coffee, she a little slow, okay?) She stops and grabs the asshole’s arm.

“Wait. Did you casually reference The Princess Diaries???” Clarke is staring at him in disbelief. She watches as his eyes go wide and he takes a step back, shifting his weight back and forth. 

“I was hoping you wouldn’t catch that,” he mumbles.

“Oh my god, you did!” Clarke throws her head back and lets out a peal of laughter. “That’s, that’s amazing!” She huffs out, “Thank you, um…”

“Bellamy”

“Thank you, Bellamy. That made my day.” She can’t contain the wide grin that breaks out across her face, “You know, just for that, I’m glad I met you.”

Bellamy is wearing a crooked smile when Clarke meets his gaze. His eyes seem softer, fond almost. He clears his throat.

“There’s this great coffee place around the corner. Best lattes you’ll ever have. I could tell you about all my favorite Disney movies there. I mean, if you want.” Clarke smiles at his sudden sheepishness. 

“I hope you don’t always pick up girls on your walk of shame.” Clarke teases. Immediately, Bellamy’s face eases back into the cocky arrogance that seems to be his default.

“Only when they are as rude as I am.” He lifts an eyebrow, practically daring her to take him up on his offer.

Clarke tries not to show how much she is enjoying their banter. Instead, she goes for nonchalance, replying, “I needed coffee anyway.”

If anything, she thinks, this will be a good story to tell on first dates. And she’s right, it is a good story. But she never goes on a first date again.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr... lordmxrphy.tumblr.com


End file.
